The Day The Event Happened
by HyperCLM
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a "Love Reader" machine. Yet that day, the event happened. Phinbella one-shot.


**I don't own Phineas & Ferb in any shape, form, or way. I own this storyline idea, ONLY. It's just a simple one-shot about a day.**

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

Today was a very long day, and Phineas had decided to build a 'love reader' for someone else, in my opinion. Well, it kinda started when my step-brother and I were sitting under the tree, in our backyard.

"Ferb, do you have any idea for today?" Asked the bored, and curious Phineas.

I simply shake my head no. Just then, the fireside girls, Buford, and Baljeet came into the backyard, all playing with their video game systems, with Isabella saying, in her cute voice, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing really, I can't think of anything!" Phineas answered, in a somewhat bored tone.

"I think I've got an idea...why don't you build a 'love reader' to ease your boredom?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Phineas answered, in a flirty voice. "But whatcha doin', Isabella?"

"All of the Fireside Girls were trying to get the 'beating boys in a video game' patch for the 9th time today."

9 seconds after, I know to this hour that the fireside girls were giggling...however, what was that thing they were giggling about? It took me a whole day to figure out.

After the "love reader" was finished, along with Buford and Baljeet leaving for some apparent reason, we found one problem, according to Phineas.

"I think the machine should use a different look...let me see…"

After another 15 minutes of waiting, he unveils the curtains, to actually show the "love reader" shaped exactly like Isabella. _Wow,_ I thought to myself,_ My Step-brother has actually done it._ It was so shocking that Isabella fainted. She was only able to mutter these words before she fainted.

"Phineas...I...I...I...love….."

Phineas was shocked at this, not having experienced this for the first time, and overreacted, "Ferb! We need to get her to the hospital! I might have killed her!"

I didn't want him to go to the hospital, especially since Gretchen responded with, "No, Phineas. Obviously she's fainted from the machine. I'm surprised you actually built the machine to look just like her, which is the thing that made her faint, in love."

All he was able to say was, "Eh..eheheh…."

_Phineas. Just admit it. You either truly do have a crush on Isabella or you're in love with her._ My thoughts were saying. Before Isabella woke up, the Fireside Girls and I had suggested that we try these on Candace and Jeremy. They were perfectly compatible.

Isabella finally woke up, scared not knowing what had happened, and asked, "Hey...huh? What am I doing in Phineas's backyard? Oh. Phineas, may I ever find out about my love life with the love reader?"

**Phineas's POV**

Phineas truly freaked out in the inside, and his thoughts went crazy, _Oh shoot! I cannot let this happen...I just can't! It's not the right time...just not the right time to admit the truth…_

"Um… Sure, Isabella…" I answered.

Fortunately for me, the machine just got shot by a seemingly random ray from the sky, and it was destroyed.

**Ferb's POV**

...dang, the machine just got destroyed. I hope Isabella can try again. She was close to crying now.

"Don't worry, we'll build it again tomorrow…" I said, in a soothing voice.

"Thanks Ferb." I heard from Isabella, as she and her troop left.

However, I sensed a grin from Phineas's face just as we were walking into our backyard. What could he be hiding from me…?

**Phineas's POV**

_I cannot allow anyone to know the truth, the truth about who I truly love. Not even Isabella can know. I love her. ~Phineas_

**General POV**

Phineas had thought he was on notepad in his phone, late at night, but he was actually on "new message," about to send the message to Isabella. He pressed "send," and it made a small beeping noise, which occurs whenever he sends a message. By then, he's realized his own mistake.

"Now she'll know about my secret...and probably stop being friends with me forever." He cried out, sobbing slightly in his bed.

Ferb had woken up by the small beeping noise seconds ago, and reassured him, "I think everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"Thank you so much Ferb!" While Phineas said that, Ferb drifted back into his sleep. Phineas's phone was alerting him of an incoming text message.

The text message read:

_Phineas, is this what you've been keeping from me all this time? To be honest, I didn't know how to really place it out there...that I love you as well._

By that point, Phineas grew happy again. Then he continued with the text message.

_I said it. I love you, Phineas._

Now Phineas wasn't happy, but joyful that the girl across the street confessed her love as well. "Not exactly the best way to do it, but I'm joyful." Phineas said to himself.

He sent a final text message before going to sleep.

_Thank you, Isabella. I love you too._

* * *

**The end! Please follow/favorite/review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
